Hectic Days at High School
by Amethyst Fiore
Summary: Arceus gathers everyone for a meeting, but something weird happens, which caused them to turn into humans. Meanwhile, they disguise themselves as High School students, meeting a few students who can help them at the same time.


_**Hectic Days at **__**High School**_

* * *

_**!!Full Summary!! (not really. Full Summary would be posted on my profile...uh, soon?)  
**_

Arceus gathers everyone for a meeting, but something weird happens. A Meteorite changed their lives, and now they want to find the Meteorite to change it back the way it was. Meanwhile, they disguise themselves as High School students, meeting a few trainers who can help them on the way.

**DISCLAIMER**

_Melodies of Fiore_ **do not** own Pokemon or anything related. All she owns is the story and plot, for heaven's sake!

Yes, yes, I changed my Pen-name yet again...

* * *

A green fairy Pokemon stared at a piece of paper while sitting on an old shrine. Her eye was twitching in annoyance and disbelieve as she read the words written on it.

"Oh dear… Arceus finally lost it…" Celebi lost her grip of the paper as her mind drifted off wondering what sorts of trouble and arguments there will be. The paper slowly floated down on the green grass. The words on the paper were all so jumbled up that Celebi hardly believed she read it to the end. If you even understood the jumbled up words, you'd know it read:

_Dear Celebi,_

_Hi, Celebi, my dear minion. It's Arceus. You must be wondering why I sent you this letter… Well, I was thinking of gathering all the legendaries for a meeting. I have something important to discuss about. Do me a favor and tell the other legendaries, please? I sort of lost my Mind Plate, and I'm writing with my forelegs. So, you know, it's hard to write with your feet. By the way, no need to inform Giratina. I told him. And I also told Dialga and Palkia, since they both live in Spear Pillar. Oh, and also, I got Giratina to bring Shaymin, Manaphy and Phione, so you don't have to inform them neither. Oh, one more thing! No need to call Heatran. He already knows what I wanted to discuss about, so he knows. Okay, so just go and tell the others to meet me at the Hall of Origin! Make your ruler proud! :)_

_From your creator, Arceus_

"A meeting… Great. Groundon and Kyogre, Cresselia and Darkrai, and all the others would probably get into a fight or something… And the Mind Plate only strengthen her Psychic powers. She could use Psychic all along… I think she's just too lazy to inform the others… And since when did Arceus referred herself as the ruler and creator of us, anyway? Me, her minion? She either spent too much time with Giratina…or she's not Arceus and just an imposter…" Celebi muttered to herself, flying around her shrine. She stopped at the top of her shrine, and readied herself to teleport. "But then again, Arceus's footprint was there, so…" Celebi paused, teleporting to where her friend, Mew, lived.

* * *

Arceus stood at the Hall of Origin, seemingly grinning to herself. It was quite obvious she was looking forward to that meeting, and also obviously knows that the others will not. That was not the point, however.

_This will stop them from getting into the fights!_ She smiled to herself. _Hopefully, anyway…_

* * *

"Meeew! Where are yooou?!" Celebi called out as she flew around a cave located in a rock formation located in Hoenn, known as The Tree of Beginning. "Come out! NOW!"

"Hey, not need to yell!" A voice called out from behind her. A certain pink feline Pokemon collided with her, tackling Celebi with a hug.

"Woah!" Celebi was knocked to the ground, with the Pokemon on top of her. For a moment, her cheeks turn a crimson red. "Get off! I'm not in the mood to play, Mew!" Celebi pushed him off of her, glaring.

"Aw, okay. But what's up? What's the special occasion that actually brought my friend Celebi over to Hoenn?" He spun around her gleefully.

"Oh, no. Not just that. Later, I'm going to Kanto, and back to Johto, then to Sinnoh as weeell!" Celebi said in a fake calm and cheerful voice.

Mew just simply cocked his head as her words, confused.

Celebi rolled her eyes. "Arcues. She sent me a letter and told me to tell everyone to go to the Hall of Origin for a "meeting." Ironic, isn't it?" She said the last sentence in sarcasm.

"Oh, so that's it… And you thought she lost it with that meeting eight years ago…and now, this. She really lost it." He sighed. Surprisingly, Mew said, "These meetings are all so boring. I wish Arcues would spice it up a little with a party or something." Celebi frowned at this, but before she had a chance to yell at him, he opened his mouth and said, "Hey, want me to help you?"

Celebi immediately brighten up. "Sure! Hey, you tell all the Hoenn legendaries, while I go to Kanto now, okay? And could you tell that to the pixie trio as well?"

"All right!" were Mew's last words before teleporting away to tell the others about the meeting, while Celebi vanished as well, reappearing somewhere in Kanto…maybe…

* * *

"Everyone! Come out, come out, wherever you are!!" Mew yelled out gleefully, spinning in circles around a tree.

"Regice!" A voice yelled; Mew turned around. His baby-blue eyes caught sight of a Pokemon who had red dots as eyes. The Pokemon seem to be made of steel, and was yelling at a Pokemon similar to her, except the other Pokemon seem to be made of ice.

"Huh? What?" The Pokemon whom she addressed as Regice woke up from his nap, looking at the steel Pokemon. "Registeel, why did you wake me up? I was having a beautiful, beautiful dream…" he muttered.

"Mew's here, you numbskull! Come here, you dreamland fool!" Registeel yelled.

"Mew, what's up?" Mew spun around, noticing it was a Pokemon made of rock. He also had dots for eyes, similar to Regice and Registeel.

"Hi, hi, Regirock!! I'm helping Celebi spread the news!" Mew smiled, rather cheerfully.

"What news?" Registeel walked up to Mew.

"Well, Arceus is holding some sort of boring meeting again. Celebi told me." Mew sigh as he circled around that same tree again.

Registeel and Regirock froze at the words "Arceus" and "meeting." Regice went over to them, confused what kind of meeting Mew was talking about.

"What kind?"

"Do you seriously think I know?" Mew narrowed his blue eyes.

Everyone kept silent, then suddenly burst out laughing. "Nah, doubt even Celebi know!" Regice sniggered.

"Hey, can you guys tell Regigigas about this? You all are her underlings, after all!" Mew asked gleefully.

"U-u-under…lings?! Excuse me?!" Registeel yelled, annoyed.

"Okay! We're on it!" Regice quickly said before _someone_ gets hurt.

* * *

Celebi ended up being teleported to the Orange Islands. She didn't exactly know where she was, and looked around.

"Hm, where am I?"

"Hey, Cel. Need help?" A female voice asked; Celebi spun around. Her eyes looked straight into a pair of black ones. Celebi immediately jumped at the sight of a giant bird Pokemon, whose wings seem to be partially covered in flames.

"Oh, h-hi, Moltres…" Celebi greeted, recovering at the shock of Moltres's sudden appearance. _I guess since Moltres is here, this is the Orange Islands… So that means Zapdos and Articuno are here too… I'm definitely not used to Teleporting from region to region… I always end up in wrong places… In fact, I was surprised that I actually properly teleported to Mew…_

"Hey. Why the sudden visit, Cel? I thought you lived in Ilex forest of Johto, right?" The fire bird asked with a questioning look.

"Well, you guessed right!" The green fairy Pokemon sweat dropped, a sheepish smile glued on her face with her arms behind her. "Well, guess why I'm here…" She sighed, a sad smile on her face.

"Uh, you're visiting everyone for some sort of special occasion?" Moltres asked, rather confused.

"Half right. Arceus sent me to tell everyone that she wants to hold some sort of meeting." A long sigh escaped from the green fairy.

Moltres let her lower beak hang open, but then quickly closed her mouth after snapping out of her daze, "A-a…meeting? Great, some sort of crazy event is going to happen. It's always like this."

"Mm-hm. Hey, can you tell Zapdos and Articuno for me?" Celebi asked with a hopeful look.

"Yeah, okay." Moltres forced herself to agree, even though she and the other two birds weren't exactly on great terms. They were always fighting for territory, but for now, they just leave each other alone whenever they cross paths. "I'll tell them." Moltres said, flying towards Ice Island, where the legendary bird of ice, Articuno, lived.

"I hope there won't be another crazy battle again…" Celebi muttered to herself, teleporting again. She intended to inform about the meeting to the legendary dogs next. She heard that they were currently resting in the original Tin Tower (you know, the Burned Tower in the games). Of course, she had doubts that she would successfully teleport there.

* * *

"Oh, a meeting, hm?" A star-shaped Pokemon asked, a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, Jirachi!" Mew gleefully told her.

"It's gonna be boring. Oh well, I still have to go, right? On top of that…there's certain to be trouble… I remember last time, Groundon and Kyogre quarreled over who-knows-what, and that fight was so intense that Arceus exploded."

Mew opened his mouth to say something, but Jirachi quickly cut him off.

"And no, I don't mean literally, Mew." Jirachi narrowed her eyes. "I really don't get it. It's just some meeting, and they have to fight over little things…" She sighed. "Anyway, want me to help? I'll inform our fellow Hoenn legendaries."

"Okay!" Mew spun around the star-shaped Pokemon. "Hee hee, I'll inform Kyogre and Latias, you inform Groundon and Rayquaza, okay?"

"Sure!" Jirachi spun herself in circles as she levitated, teleporting away.

The pink feline Pokemon did the same, teleporting as well.

* * *

"Hey! Come out!" Jirachi yelled as she reappeared in a cave, known as the Terra Cave.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?!" A fierce loud voice yelled as a red dinosaur rose from the ground.

Hearing this, Jirachi laughed. "Hey, Groundon! It's me, Jirachi!"

Groundon stared back. "Oh, you. What is it?"

"Well, A, you've got to stop that voice. It's really…well, old!" Jirachi laughed as she did flip-overs.

Groundon just continued his stare, almost glaring. "Just come straight to the point…"

Jirachi tried to hide her laughter, her giggles eventually died down, "Haha, sorry! Well, just promise me you won't get all crazy about it? Then I'll tell you."

"Just say it." The continent Pokemon sternly told the star Pokemon.

"Oh okay! Arceus told Celebi, who told Mew, who told me," Jirachi took a deep breath. "There's a meeting at the Hall of Origin."

Groundon just blinked. "Oh. Really… Okay, I got it." He sank down beneath the ground again.

Jirachi blinked as he sank down the ground again. She then smiled, "Well, that wasn't that bad! He took that rather well!"

* * *

"Hm, where is she…" Mew muttered as he flew around a cave known as the Marine Cave, where the sea basin Pokemon lived.

"What is it, Mew?" A blue orca-like Pokemon surfaced from the water.

"Oh, hey, Kyogre!!" Mew flew above her in circles. "You know, I was wondering if you would like to par-"

"Just come straight to the point." Kyogre gave a questioning look. Whenever Mew had bad news, he always tried to calm her down before even revealing what the news was.

"Oh, since you say that…" Mew started. "Okay!! Arceus wants everyone to meet her at the Hall of Origin!!" Mew said rather gleefully, even though he knew she would explode.

"What? A meeting so soon? Usually, Arceus would hold one once every fifteen to twenty years or so. Usually because of those humans trying to catch one of us or destroy the universe…"

"Yep, another boring meeting!" Mew said, throwing his arms up in the air as he flew in circles above her. "Well, I better go and inform Latias about this! Bye!" Just like that, he left. Off to tell Latias about it.

Kyogre blinked as the pink feline vanished in mid-air. "_That_ Groundon… He better not argue with me again…" She muttered to herself as she dived back in the water.

* * *

"Hm? A meeting? So soon?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm surprised too, but Celebi and Mew says so…" Jirachi told the emerald-green dragon before her with a sheepish smile.

"Hah… No choice. Kyogre and Groundon are bound to fight again…" He muttered.

"Uh-huh, Rayquaza. Well, since I've done my part, I better get going to meet Arceus. According to Mew, the Regi trio are probably on their way, and probably Kyogre and Latias too. Bye!" Jirachi disappeared before Rayquaza.

As Jirachi disappeared, Rayquaza sighed. "I guess I should be going too…" He flew off in another direction.

* * *

"Oh, a meeting, you say? Again?"

"Yeah. If it had a little party, I wouldn't even mind going! But it's so boring every time… Don't you agree, Latias?" Mew muttered to a red dragon Pokemon.

Latias plain ignored him. She expected these sorts of words from the cheerful little Mew. "All right, I'll go and meet with Arceus now."

"Hey, could you do me a favor and tell some of the others?" The pink feline asked.

"Ummm, okay… Who do you want me to inform? I'm sure some of us know about this meeting already, right?"

"Yep! But, I don't think Cresselia or Darkrai are informed yet. Why don't you tell them? Oh, and remember to get Southern Isle's Latios!"

"Okay." Latias turned herself invisible, going through a wall. She came out of another wall and flew up into the skys, heading to the two islands which Cresselia and Darkrai inhabited. She didn't exactly had no problem with informing them. It's just that, Cresselia seem to act so cold to other legendaries, and Darkrai sort of scared her in a way.

* * *

"A meeting, huh?"

"Yeah…" The green fairy replied a yellow electric dog Pokemon.

"Not another one!" Raikou whined.

"We'll be there, don't worry." Raikou's more level-headed companion, Suicune, replied Celebi.

The fire dog beside Suicune nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Suicune, Entei!" Celebi smiled.

"What about me?!" Raikou exclaimed.

Celebi looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "You're kiddin', right?" And with that, she flew away. "By the way, tell Ho-Oh and Lugia for me!"

The three legendary dogs stared in mid-air as Celebi teleported elsewhere.

"Oh well. Let's go inform them…" Suicune sigh. As expected, Raikou whined, while Entei was on the verge of killing Raikou. The fire dog Pokemon had learnt how to be tolerant to Raikou's complains over the many years.

"Raikou, you're my friend, so don't make me hurt you…" Suicune threatened, annoyed.

* * *

"Mesprit, I need a favor from you." Mew started, facing a pink little pixie.

"Hm? What is it, Mew?" Mesprit cocked her head.

"See, Arceus is holding a boring meeting again and I need you to tell Azelf and Uxie." Mew shot out the words all at once. Mesprit stared at the pink feline for a while, before actually realizing what Mew was even saying.

"A…meeting…? About what?"

"Dunno!" Mew cheerfully admitted. "Well, I think almost all of the legendaries are done! Bye! I need to meet Arceus now!" He teleported out of sight as Mesprit sweat dropped.

"W-well… I better go inform brother and sister…"

* * *

Done! All the legendaries informed! Yeah, I know Deoxys and Mewtwo weren't informed, but they don't seem to be even acquainted with Arceus. I mean, Mewtwo is a clone, and Deoxys is originally a virus resting in a meteor from space.

_**Next chapter -**_

Everyone arrives, but they're all late. Just when Arceus is about to tell them the reason why she called them, something collided with them from above. What happens next?

* * *

Till next time(which, by the way, is when I have at least a few reviews)! Fiore signing off!


End file.
